Words That Cut Like Knives
by pallasphoenix
Summary: An alternate take on Season 2's "Audition", Quinn outs Santana in front of the entire school. Will Santana be brave enough to face her inner demons and come out of the closet?
1. Throwing Punches

"**Words That Cut Like Knives" **

**-A Glee Fan Fiction Tale-**

**Chapter One: Throwing Punches**

_Warning: Course language, talk of sex. Not too bad, but just putting it out there. _

Quinn Fabray takes one last look at her reflected image in the bathroom mirror before walking out into the hall. The new head cheerleader, appointed by Sue Sylvester, walks confidently down the school corridor with her hands resting on her hips. She knows that the other students will part like the Red Sea when she comes near them, and she likes that feeling. As everyone looks at her, Quinn feels like she is on top of the world once again. After she got pregnant, students who formerly cowered before her glare rose up against her, sending slushies flying towards her face.

_But that will never happen again,_ Quinn thinks to herself.

Suddenly, Quinn is forcefully pushed into a set of lockers. As she turns around to take a look at her assaulter, it is none other than Santana Lopez, former head cheerleader. Quinn takes the offensive and pushes the Latina back.

"You did this to me!" Santana shouts angrily, pointing at the blonde. "You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" Students are gathered all around them now, looking to see the cat fight of the year. It was only the first day of school, and Santana was already picking fights?

_All right then, Santana, you want to push me around? You've messed with the wrong girl, _Quinn thinks.

"You have a summer surgery when you get your appendix out. You got a **boob job**!" Quinn yells back, making sure everyone around them heard.

"Yup," Santana says, nodding her head. "Sure did." And then she brings her open hand around, slapping Quinn in the face. Quinn is shocked, holding a hand to her stinging cheek.

"You can't hit me!" Quinn screeches, and retreats a step or two away from the angry Latina.

Santana moves closer to the head cheerleader, her dark ponytail swinging behind her head. "Sure I can, unless you got yourself knocked up again," Santana shouts.

"_Slut_." She adds, letting the word carefully roll off her tongue. Quinn can't take this verbal abuse anymore, her vision is tinted red, and so she grabs the Latina by the shoulders and throws her into the locker. She can hear Brittany say something about violence behind her, but neither of the Cheerios cares. Quinn pulls at Santana's curly ponytail and locks her arm around the girl's head. Before she knows what hit her, Santana escapes Quinn's hold and with a grunt pushes her to the ground. The blonde quickly gets up, running and pushing Santana into the lockers again, holding her against the cold metal with strong arms. Santana tries to get out of Quinn's steel vise, but she can't.

_Now I have her. What should I say? What would really ruin her?_ Quinn thinks, and suddenly she finds her poison.

"Where are you going, Lopez? Running back to Brittany, or should I say, your fuck buddy?" Quinn says sweetly, but Santana can hear the vicious undertone. Santana stops thrashing around. Her chest felt tight, and Santana swore she felt her heart beat out of her chest.

_Not good, not good,_ she thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana says, no emotion on her face. When Quinn relaxes her grip for just a moment, Santana quickly escapes, dashing to the other side of the hall.

"Oh come on Santana, everyone knows. Everyone knows you're a dyke. You're a dyke, and you sleep around to act like…" Before Quinn can finish, Santana pushes her to the ground. Quinn hits her head on the trashcan on her way down, knocking it over and spilling its unwanted contents.

"Girls, stop it! What's going on here?" Mr. Shue runs down the hall, pushing kids to the side along the way in order to reach the sparring Cheerios.

"Don't you **ever** call me that! I am **not** a lesbian, you slut!" Santana screeches, and lunges at Quinn. Mr. Shue, however, catches Santana and holds her back.

"I am not a slut, you lesbian!" Quinn yells back, and Santana fights against Mr. Shue to get at the blonde cheerleader. The school bell rings out shrilly, the thin noise echoing down the hall. All the students quickly disperse, including Quinn.

"Don't forget to fix your pony before you get to class! And tell your whale boyfriend that I stopped the Japanese poachers from hunting him for his blubber!" Santana shouts to the blonde, but Quinn just keeps on walking. All who remain are Santana, Brittany, and Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue is still holding on to Santana, shocked by the words exchanged between the girls.

"Brittany, go to class. You have a test today," Santana says quietly, shooing Brittany away.

"I don't know where I should go."

"Math class," Santana reminds her, and Brittany nods before skipping away. When the childish Cheerio is out of sight, Santana drops to the ground, sobbing. Mr. Shue releases her, knowing she won't go after Quinn.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Mr. Shue asks, his face full of concern.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The Spanish teacher sighs. "Let's go to the guidance office," he says, picking the Latina up off the ground. "Come on, let's go. I'll excuse you from your next class."

Santana doesn't answer, but Mr. Shue leads her to the guidance office anyway.

XXX

"Um, so Santana, can you tell me what happened?" Ms. Pillsbury asks timidly, her wide, brown eyes flitting from Santana to a poster above the girl's head.

"I pushed Fabray around a bit, some names were thrown around, and that's it. Nothing happened," Santana lies, and Mr. Shue leans forward to protest. "Mr. Vest fetish over here just wants me to get in trouble. Can I leave now?"

"Hold on Santana. That's not what happened," Mr. Shue says, but Santana crosses her arms and looks out the window. "If you want help, you're going to have to tell Ms. Pillsbury everything. "

Santana sits there in silence for a minute or so, then turns to Ms. Pillsbury.

"Quinn was a nark and told Coach Sylvester that I had a… a boob job," Santana begins, taking a moment to glare at Mr. Shue before turning back to the guidance counselor. "So Coach demoted me to the bottom of the pyramid, and Quinn took my place as head cheerleader. So, I confronted her."

"But that's not the whole story, Santana," Mr. Shue says.

"Let her talk, Will I… I mean Mr. Shuester," Ms. Pillsbury corrects herself, then motions to Santana. "Go on, Santana."

"I pushed her around a bit, I called her a slut, and she called me a lesbian," Santana says matter-of-factly, but then begins to tear up. "She told everyone that Brittany was my 'fuck buddy' and she called me a dyke." Santana wipes a small tear from her eye, not wanting to ruin her make up. Brittany had done such a good job on her eyeliner this morning.

The two teachers looked to one another, not knowing what to say.

"Well, we'll have to stop those rumors. I'll bring Quinn into my office right now," Ms. Pillsbury says and picks up her desk phone. "Do you know what room she's in right now?"

"You don't need to do that, Ms. Pillsbury. I'm fine," Santana says, scooping her bag up off the carpeted floor.

"Are you sure Santana? You don't want to sort this out?" Ms. Pillsbury asks quietly, and Santana shakes her head. "Okay then, you may leave."

Without a word, Santana opens the door and walks out of the guidance office. She slowly makes her way to English, not wanting other students to see her cry.

_I think I love Brittany, but I sure as hell won't let anyone know that. Keep your head up, Lopez. You'll be fine, you always are. Just keep the insults coming. _

XXX

When Santana enters the McKinley cafeteria she is immediately met with whispers and cruel, slow motion laughter. _Just keep your head up, Lopez._ As per usual, the small Latina walks over to the Cheerios table, specialty Sue Sylvester drink in hand. Santana sits down next to a girl whose name she can't recall just now.

"Hey girls," Santana says, ready to hear all the gossip everyone has from the first half of the day. To her surprise, all the Cheerios just get up and leave. Just like that. From the front of the group she can see Quinn, devilishly wiggling her fingers at Santana with that queen bee look on her face. Santana bites back her mean insults, trying not to get in another fight. That would only make the head cheerleader happier.

Why did she get a boob job anyway? She knew that everyone already noticed her last year, and that was when she was just a sophomore. Even freshman year, all the guys were hitting on her. She and Brittany were thinking about getting sticks to beat off invading boys with that year. Santana thought that it would make her more noticeable, and it sure did. Now she had to deal with the consequences of being in the limelight.

"Hey, um, Santana? Are you okay?" asks a kind, feminine voice. Santana slowly looks up to see Tina standing at the other end of the table, hands clasped together in front of her. Santana glares at her, wiping tears from her glossy eyes.

_Shit. I don't want Tina to see me cry. Think Santana, think. _

"I'm fine, girl chang," Santana says harshly, but Tina doesn't move. "What?"

"Rachel told me about what happened with you and Quinn today," Tina begins, sitting down at the empty table. "Is it true? What she said, I mean."

"No, of course not," Santana lies, and takes a sip of her drink. Tina can tell that something is wrong, but she also knows that Santana would never admit it to anyone, especially her.

"Hey guys!" Tina calls to the glee club kids, who are sitting at another table. "Come sit with Santana and I!"

Santana stares on in horror as Rachel, Kurt, Finn and Mercedes come over to the table to sit with them.

"Oh sweet Jesus, not the hobbit. I told you, go back to the Shire," Santana mumbles under her breath, and then tightens her ponytail. She rests her tanned hand on the lunch table.

"Santana, as I have already told you, I am not a hobbit and therefore do not belong in the Shire. Secondly," Rachel says, putting her hand on Santana's. "We heard what Quinn said."

"Is it true, Santana?" Kurt asks, his eyes twinkling with anticipation. Santana's chest began to feel tight again, and it was like she couldn't get enough air.

"Would you all leave me alone? It's just a stupid rumor!" Santana shouts and runs out the cafeteria, leaving the rest of the glee club kids to blame Rachel for Santana's brash reaction.

XXX

Santana lies on her large bed, calmly observing at the Amy Winehouse poster hung on the ceiling above her. She wishes she could've met the music legend, before she died and all. Of course, Santana's strict parents would never allow her to go to one of her concerts, because whenever Amy Winehouse stepped on stage she always had a red solo cup filled with vodka in hand. Santana would never want to be like that, but she still admired the woman.

Santana turns her head to the side and smiles when she sees a picture of she and Brittany on her nightstand. The picture was taken at the state fair last year. The Cheerio remembers the moment captured in the photograph as if it was taken yesterday...

_Santana and Brittany exit the fun house, Brittany still a bit dizzy from the rolling tunnel room. The two girls walk around the open field until they reach a cluster of food vendor stands. _

"_Santana, we __**have**__ to get some cotton candy!" Brittany shouts, her blue eyes wide with excitement. Santana can't help but giggle a little. "Please, Santana! We'll be real unicorns if we eat cotton candy."_

"_Okay, okay," Santana says, walking up to the cotton candy vendor. "Two please," she says, holding up a pair of fingers. The man behind the counter nods and goes over to the machine that makes the cloud like candy. Santana watches as her friend's eyes get wider and wider with each layer of candy spun onto the cones. With a smile, the man politely hands the girls their candy. _

"_$4.00, please." _

_Santana nods and pays the man before leaving. The girls decide to sit on a bench next to the bumper cars ride to eat their cotton candy. _

"_Oh my goodness this is delicious. If cotton candy could sing, it would sound like Justin Timberlake," Brittany remarks, ripping another fluffy piece off her pink could. Santana smiles and reaches into her purse, digging around for something. Brittany laughs when she sees Santana's hand emerge from the bag with a camera. The blonde slides closer to Santana so she can get in the picture. _

"_Say cheese!" Santana says, mushing her face closer to Brittany's. _

"_Say unicorns!" Brittany exclaims, and Santana is overcome in a fit of laughter..._

God, she loved Brittany. Even now, she wasn't thinking about guys at school. She was only thinking about Brittany. She and Brittany had even had sex a few times, and the blonde thought it was completely okay with it. Maybe it was okay. Santana wanted Brittany to be her girlfriend, but she saw how Kurt was treated at McKinley. She didn't want that for her, or for Brittany.

_I will just keep it a secret for now. I will deny everything until I sort all this out. Or, until people just forget about it. Should I call Brittany?_ Santana thinks to herself. So many questions, still left unanswered.

Santana jumps a bit when her phone buzzes, on the nightstand with the picture. The Latina reluctantly plucks her phone off the table and brings it to her face. When she opens the cell phone she groans at the message.

**Puckerman: i heard a rumor that u swing the other way. call me**

Santana decides to ignore the message, but her phone rings again with a new message.

**419-623-7891: Hello Santana, this Rachel Berry. I wanted to apologize for what I said today. As a token of my apology, I have left a basket of cookies on your doorstep. Enjoy! –Rachel**

What? Berry knows where she lives? Santana couldn't believe it. She quickly texts back.

**Santana: berry, what r u doing at my house? im going outside now**

Santana quickly runs down the stairs to the front door and opens the white door. To her relief, Rachel isn't at her door eagerly waiting for her. Instead a small white basket filled with some cookies sits on the Lopez's front porch. Santana looks around to make sure no one is outside, and then quickly grabs hold of the basket and hurries inside. When she gets back upstairs Santana shuts her door and opens up the card lying atop the baked treats.

_Santana,_

_Here are some cookies, and as you eat them, here is some advice. I think you should come out, officially. You're letting Quinn win by hiding, letting everyone make assumptions. Don't try to deny it, I saw you and Brittany making out in the locker room once. Also, Brittany told me you two were dating. _

_I hope you take my advice, but do whatever you like._

_Rachel Barbra Berry _

Santana rolls her eyes when she sees a sparkling, gold star at the end of Rachel's name.

_Why does Rachel feel the need to give me advice? I can do whatever the hell I want, I'm Santana Fucking Lopez! _

_Well, wait a sec. Maybe Berry has a point. Maybe I should stop hiding. _

_Hold up, since when do I even listen to Rachel? I'm obviously loosing it. Go to bed, Santana. _

Santana quickly changes into a tank top and shorts, as it is still a little warm for September. She climbs into bed, closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

**A/N: Quinn and Finn are together in my story. Forgot to mention that at the beginning, because a note at the start of a story looks weird.**


	2. Playing Defense

"**Words That Cut Like Knives"**

**Chapter Two: Playing Defense**

Santana was so happy that it was the end of the school day. Finally, she could go to glee club, one of the only places she felt safe in at school. Although a large majority of the glee kids didn't like her all that much, she felt that they wouldn't ridicule her like the rest of McKinley High seemed to. She had been called a dyke at least four times today, which was four times too many. Before she could reach the choir room, however, Jacob Israel and his goon cameraman Lyle ambush Santana.

"Hello there, Santana," Jacob says to the camera, holding that stupid fake microphone to his mouth. "Can you tell us about your recent quarrel with new head cheerleader Quinn Fabray?"

"All I can say is that I showed her whose boss, and that I'm coming for her spot as head cheerleader," Santana says, crossing her arms over her chest in order to block her boobs from Lyle's view. She begins to walk down the hall to the choir room door, away from the boys. Before she can get very far, Jacob runs after her, holding his microphone out to her.

"Is it true that you and fellow Cheerio Brittany are dating?" Jacob prods, causing Santana to stop. She doesn't turn around, because her chest is feeling very tight again. She feels dizzy, and it's like her legs are going to buckle underneath her at any moment.

"Hey, are you okay Santana?" the Latina hears someone say, but she can't really hear them. It's like she's under water, only barely audible noises making it through the thick veil.

"Santana Lopez, is your no comment status proof that these statements are correct?"

"Leave her alone, Jacob! And fix your hair while your at it, you could try to look good once in awhile."

Santana snaps out of her daze to see Kurt holding her by the arms and looking into her eyes. Kurt is concerned, because the girl's face is a ghostly white.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurt asks again in a sweet, childlike voice.

"I'm…I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Santana says distractedly, walking away from Kurt and into the choir room. Kurt sighs dramatically before turning and following Santana. Just his luck, the choir room is empty.

"Santana, I know what happened."

Santana turns to the boy, looking at him with her HBIC stare. "Yeah, everyone does," she says, never taking her eyes off Kurt.

"So, is it true?" Kurt asks, but Santana doesn't answer. She doesn't even know Kurt, and quite frankly, she doesn't believe it's healthy to wear as many women's sweaters as he does. At this moment, the flashy young man is wearing a tan sweater that goes past his front jean pockets, displaying a pair of red lips on the front.

"No."

"Santana, I know you're lying. I've seen you and Brittany…"

"Holy hell! Has _everyone_ seen us in the locker room?" Santana blurts out, throwing her hands up. "Wait, you're a guy. Why were you in the girls locker room?"

"I wasn't. You told me that. I never even saw you guys doing anything," Kurt says, a mischievous smile gracing his lady like features. Santana glares at him before moaning in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Yes, it's true. Well, at least I'm pretty sure I'm gay," Santana confesses, and plops herself down on one of the red chairs on the risers in the choir room. "But I don't think I'm ready to come out."

Kurt sits down next to her, crossing his legs. "Santana, I don't think you really have a choice. Word has already gotten around that you're gay, so it won't hurt to just come out," he says, resting a hand on her shoulder. "And I think you would be a lot happier, to be with Brittany without all the secrecy. Trust me, it's better to be out than in the closet."

"Hey San," says a chipper voice, and the pair turn to see it's Brittany and Tina. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing Britt. I was just telling the gay elf here that he needs to start wearing boy clothes," Santana says, getting up off the chair and going over to her friend. "How was you're day?"

"I don't really know. I got lost in the bathroom for most of the day. Tina found me and took me to glee club," she deadpans, and Tina looks at her in disbelief.

"How does someone get lost in the restroom?" Tina mumbles to herself as she walks past Santana and Brittany. "It just doesn't seem right."

XXX

Santana was at an emotional crossroads. On one hand, coming out meant that she and Brittany could be girlfriends. She could finally love Brittany openly, without all the clandestine make out sessions and secretive hand holding when no one was around. When they saw people, the girls always converted to linking pinkies instead. To be honest, being a girl made loving your friend a lot easier. You could hug, hold hands, or be really close without anyone suspecting you were more than friends.

On the other hand, she would most likely be subjected to daily slushie facials by the McKinley football team, no to mention all the verbal abuse both she and Brittany would be vulnerable to.

Santana would never want to put Brittany in that sort of situation. But she really wanted to just come out. She didn't really want to pretend anymore, she had spent too long doing that already.

_Call her, Lopez. She always knows what to do._

**Santana: britts, im coming over. leave ur window open. **

Santana doesn't wait for a response, she just sneaks quietly down the stairs, opening the door and softly shutting it. Brittany only lived a few blocks away, so Santana reached the Pierce residence in a matter of minutes. She smiles when she sees the light on in Brittany's room. Thankfully, it was midnight so no one was awake at Brittany's house. Santana casually walks over to the side of the blue house, tugging at the wood and rope ladder Brittany had let down for her. After making sure it was secure, Santana climbs up to the window. She hoists herself into the pink, unicorn filled room.

Brittany lies on her bed, her fat cat Lord Tubbington purring in her arms. "Hey Santana. You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, actually, I did," Santana says, and sits on the fluffy pink bed. "It's kind of important, so listen up okay?" Brittany nods obediently.

_Here it goes._

"Brittany, I like when we make out and hug. And I kind of like you, in a more than friends way," Santana waits for Brittany's response, but soon grows impatient and continues.

"I really like you, Brittany. Do you feel the same way?"

Brittany smiles and takes Santana's hand. "Of course. Why would I share my sweet lady kisses if I didn't like you?"

Santana laughs. "I knew you were into those lady kisses." Santana pauses for a moment, and then looks into Brittany's blue eyes in a serious manner.

"Britt, do you think we should come out? I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay," Santana says, stumbling over her words. "I just… I just want us to be able to be open about our relationship. I am sick and tired of hiding."

Brittany leans in and gives Santana a firm hug. "Yes, I think we should. I would love to be your girlfriend, and for real."

Santana giggles, relived that Brittany returned her feelings. Elated, Santana leans into Brittany and gives her a kiss. "Thank you, Brittany."

XXX

Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce walk confidently down the halls of McKinley High, their fingers intertwined lovingly. Santana keeps her head up, looking straight ahead while Brittany is looking about, a few colorful posters catching her eye. The only reason they release one another is to open lockers, which are right next to each other. Santana grabs her chemistry book and reapplies lip-gloss before shutting the metal box with a solid thunk. The beautiful Latina leans against her locker, waiting for her equally beautiful girlfriend to retrieve her books. When Brittany closes her locker, the girls re join hands and head down the hallway to chemistry.

"Hey Santana, did you ever think about going on that show, _Hoarders_? I mean, the way you keep your car… oh no," Brittany trails off, looking ahead of them with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Santana asks, but Brittany opens her mouth to respond too late. Before the blonde can close her mouth, a thick stream of blue collides with her face. Santana drops her hand and yelps in surprise as another slushie comes for her, pelting her in the face and neck with its purple wrath.

"I think I can see unicorns," Brittany says, trying to get the flavored ice out of her eyes.

"Dykes!" the slushie throwers yell, and Santana can hear sneakers slapping on the floor. Angry, Santana lets fly a stream of Spanish curses before looking around to see the perpetrators. It's too late, though, because they've already gone.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Santana asks, plucking a piece of confetti in the shape of a rainbow from the blonde's hair. Brittany nods, licking her lips.

"Mmmmm, this tastes nice."

"Hey, are you guys alright? Did it get in your eyes?" a high voice trills, and it's Kurt. He's running down the hall at breakneck speed, Mercedes in tow. "Wow. Let's get you two to the restroom," he says, and takes Santana and Brittany by the hand. The Cheerios go without protest, but Santana can't help but make a few faces. Kurt leads them into the ladies restroom,

"Here, take this. I don't have any extra clothes for you, so you're going to have to wear your uniforms. They're kind of stained, though," Kurt says, handing Santana a damp paper towel.

"Thanks," the Latina says, and begins to clean the blue off Brittany's face.

"Ouch. You poked my eye," Brittany whines, and Santana frowns. She gives her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry, sweetie," she says, and finishes wiping the towel on Brittany's face. "Okay, there."

Santana looks in the mirror and begins to clean the remaining slushie on her own face. "Britts, did you see who threw the slushie?" she asks quietly, looking at the blonde through the dirty bathroom mirror.

"It was a few Cheerios," Brittany says, becoming suddenly interested in her white sneakers. Santana turns around with one eyebrow raised, noticing that Brittany has more to say. Kurt and Mercedes look at each other, and then back at Brittany. Brittany, though, seems oblivious.

"Who was it?" Santana asks firmly. Brittany looks up at Santana with blue eyes and holds Santana's tanned hands in hers. "Brittany?"

"Santana, don't be mad," she says, locking her blue gaze into Santana's brown. "It was Quinn and Heather and a few others. Please, please don't—"

Against Brittany's protests, Santana was already out the door. The three juniors quickly exit the girl's bathroom, running after Santana. They follow her to the school parking lot, Santana already in her car. Mercedes takes the initiative and raps her knuckles on the Latina's window.

"Girl, get your skinny ass out here," she says, and Santana rolls her eyes. After a minute or so, she reluctantly steps out of the car. "Now tell us what's wrong."

Santana sighs, looking each one of her friends in the eye. "I'm just so sick of it. Why did she have to say those things? I know I called her names, but she had no place to rat me out to Coach Sylvester and she certainly did **not** need to tell the entire school about Britts and I." Santana wipes a small tear that threatens to roll down her cheek.

Brittany walks over to Santana and rests a hand on her lower back. "Sannie, we'll be fine. Like Shakespeare said, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me.' Just don't let Quinn get to you. You're better than her," Brittany says, giving Santana a hug. Smiling, the Latina rests her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispers, and Brittany pulls back.

"Don't be sorry," Brittany warns, and Santana smiles.

"Hey um, I don't want to ruin your moment, but Shakespeare didn't say-"

"Lady Face, don't push your luck. I'm already internally barfing just standing this close to you. You wear way too much hairspray," Santana says, and leads Brittany back inside the school. She holds the door open for her girlfriend, and when Brittany isn't looking, she nods her head to Kurt and Mercedes in a silent 'thank you'.


	3. Is It A Blanket?

"**Words That Cut Like Knives"**

**Chapter Three: "Is It A Blanket?"**

Santana rolls her brown eyes in a sarcastic manner as Rachel enters through the choir room door. The stupid smile plastered on her face makes Santana wish she had put butter on the floor where the short girl walked.

"Good afternoon, Santana, Brittany," Rachel says charmingly, but Santana just turns away to whisper something into Brittany's ear. The two laugh cruelly in unison, so Rachel just goes to take her seat behind them.

_Will they ever stop?_ Rachel thinks to herself, watching the two girls cuddle up next to each other. _I thought Santana and I were sort of friends. She's still rude to me. _

Rachel frowns when she sees Quinn and Finn enter the choir room, Quinn laughing at something her boyfriend had said. Rachel would've thought that after Quinn lying to him about her baby and all, that they wouldn't get back together. Unfortunately, they have, for reasons unfathomable to everyone. The annoying couple sits down a few seats away from Santana and Brittany, holding hands and touching noses. They begin to kiss, and Rachel notices that even Santana has a disgusted look on her face. Taking this moment as an ample opportunity, Rachel gets up out of her chair and sits next to the revolted Cheerio.

"You know, I think they're just doing that to make the rest of us jealous," Rachel says offhandedly, leaning towards Santana and Brittany. "Glee club is no place for that."

"You know, Berry, usually I would make a comment about how you dress like a deranged toddler, or that sometimes you smile like those creepy porcelain dolls in horror movies, but I agree. They need to be taken downtown," Santana says, her eyes on Quinn and Finn the entire time.

Before Rachel can make another comment Mr. Shue walks in, rubbing his hands together as he moves to the center of the room.

"Hey guys, can everyone pay attention? I have an announcement," Mr. Shue says in a cryptic manner. "Bad news guys, Puckerman's in juvie."

"It really was just a matter of time," says Tina, and Mike nods his head in agreement. Quinn breaks away from Finn to address Mr. Shue.

"What did he do this time?"

"He drove his mom's Volvo into the front of a convenience store and drove off with the ATM," the Spanish teacher says, sitting down on a black stool. A burst of laughter emerges from the risers, but Rachel turns to Mr. Shue.

"When is he getting out?" she inquires, and Mr. Shue looks at her seriously before answering.

"Unknown."

"He has got to be the dumbest person on this planet, and that's coming from me," Brittany says, and Santana laughs. Mr. Shue rolls his eyes in frustration.

"Guys, let's have some sympathy," he says, talking with his hands. "We can't look at this as a crisis, but as an opportunity to welcome our newest member into the glee club, Sam Evans!" Mr. Shue says, pointing to a bleach blonde boy running into the choir room. Sam shakes Mr. Shue's hand before turning to address the glee club.

"Hi everybody, I'm Sam," he says to a silent audience. Rachel thinks it's odd when Quinn stares at the newcomer, longer than anyone else. "Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham."

"Oh wow," Santana cuts it, smiling at Brittany. "He has no game."

"Santana! Focus! Let's make this a _welcoming_ environment," Mr. Shue says, and tells Sam to take a seat. The butt chin-ed teacher goes over to the whiteboard and writes "Duet" in black marker.

"Can anyone tell me what a duet is?" Mr. Shue asks, and then calls on Brittany.

"Is it a blanket?" she says, and everyone looks at her with confused expressions.

"What did she just say?" Rachel blurts out, turning around to announce to Brittany what a duet actually is.

"Hey, leave Brittany alone," Santana warns, resting a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's back. Rachel backs off when the Cheerio glares at her, and Santana tunes out Mr. Shue's lesson on duets. She watches Brittany, they way her face twists up when she's confused, or they way her blue eyes sparkle at the mention of costumes or cats, without the gorgeous blonde even noticing. Santana smirks when Brittany leans over and asks what Mr. Shue is talking about. In a polite manner, Santana quietly explains to Brittany what a duet is.

_God, she's so adorable._

"… and to ease Sam into our group," Santana begins listening to the teacher once more.

"We're going to have a duets competition. The winners will get…" Mr. Shue lets the glee club kids hang for a moment, all of them on the edge of their seats with anticipation.

"A free dinner for two at _Breadstix_!"

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE _Breadstix_!"

"Oh we're SO doing a duet together."

"I am totally going to win!"

"Why couldn't it be a gift card to Banana Republic?"

All the glee kids are excited, all of them staking out partners right off the bat. Mr. Shue holds up his hands for silence.

"We're going to pick duet partners out of a hat," Mr. Shue announces, and everyone groans. Santana really wanted to sing with Brittany, but now that may not be an option. Rather than fight with the glee instructor, the kids just watch him pull a hat out of the nearby cabinet. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I think Sam should, Mr. Shue," Mike says, and Mr. Shue agrees. Sam slowly walks up to the hat, which is resting on the black piano, and plucks a slip of paper out.

"Quinn. Who's Quinn?" Sam asks, and Rachel notices Quinn blush. _Strange,_ Rachel thinks.

"That's me," Quinn says, and Finn frowns a bit.

"Okay, how about Finn?" Mr. Shue calls, and Finn picks a name.

"Mike. Cool, dude," Finn says, bro-fisting Mike. "I have the perfect song to sing…"

Tina goes next, picking Kurt as her partner.

"Oh my gosh Tina, we are going to have the BEST time!" Kurt shrieks, hurting everyone's ears. "Sorry, guys."

"My turn," Mercedes sings, and opens a slip of paper to reveal Brittany as her duet partner. "Oh Sweet Jesus," she says, but quietly returns to her seat under Santana's steely glare.

"Santana, why don't you go next?"

Santana sighs and gets up to retrieve her slip of paper. "Oh dear god no," she moans, and everyone's attention is on her now.

"Anyone but Berry!"

XXX

"Okay Berry, let's get this over with," Santana sighs, crossing her muscular arms over her chest. "I haven't got all day."

Rachel and Santana are in the Berry household, held hostage in Rachel's too-pink-to-function room. Santana groaned when she saw the shrine devoted to Barbra Streisand in the corner of the diva's room, complete with candles and old Barbra records. She had really wanted to sing with her girlfriend, but Mr. Shue always has to make up stupid rules for everything.

"Alright Santana. I was thinking that we could sing _Don't Rain On My-"_

"Absolutely not!" Santana protests, but Rachel ignores her and holds up a finger.

"Santana, please. I just want you to try it," she pleads, but Santana glares at her. "Please? For me? We don't have to do it for the competition, I just want to see you sing show tunes."

Santana stares at the small girl for a few minutes, contemplating her choice.

"Fine, but then I get to pick a possible song choice," Santana says but it's lost on Rachel because the Jewish girl is already at her pink boom box. Rachel clicks the small red PLAY button with her index finger, and the intro music comes through the speakers.

**Rachel:**

**Don't tell me just to live sitting putter**

**Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter**

**Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!**

Santana rolls her eyes but continues the song on the next measure, her bluesy voice a sharp contrast to Rachel's Broadway tone.

**Santana:**

**Don't tell me not to fly**

**I've simply got to**

**If someone takes a spill **

**Rachel and Santana:**

**It's me and not you!**

**Rachel:**

**Who told you you're allowed to rain on my **

**Parade!**

**Santana: **

**I'm marching my band out**

Santana sings, marching across the room. Rachel is pleased when she sees the Latina actually having fun.

**Rachel:**

**I'm beating my drum**

**Rachel and Santana:**

**And if I fanned out**

**I'll turn at that sir**

**Santana:**

**At least I didn't fake it**

**Rachel: **

**Hat sir**

**Santana:**

**I guess I didn't make it**

**Rachel:**

**Get ready for me love cuz I'm a commer**

**I've simply gotta march my heart's a drummer**

**Santana and Rachel:**

**No body**

**Is gonna rain on my **

**Rachel:**

**Parade!**

When the music stops Santana laughs. "I guess that was kind of fun. I'm not cut out for that kind of singing, though."

"Well, no one can beat me when it comes to show tunes. Except Kurt," Rachel ponders, putting a finger to her concerned face. "Anyway, what song did you have in mind?"

Santana smiles and whispers into Rachel's ear, and immediately the diva's face lights up.

"That's perfect!"

XXX

**Sam and Quinn:**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

Sam finishes off the song with a strum of his guitar. He smiles with his big mouth, and all Santana can think about is how he looks like a fish. Like a… clown fish? No… a salmon… trout… there, trouty! Trouty Mouth! She was totally going to use that next chance she got.

"Great job you two! I loved your song choice. Since everyone else has gone, that just leaves Rachel and Santana. Ladies?"

Santana had made Rachel promise not to volunteer until they were the last ones to go. The two girls walk to the front of the room, well Rachel skips. Santana grins when she sees Brittany give her a thumbs up.

When the band starts playing Santana takes in a deep breath.

**Santana:**

**When the world gets too heavy put it on my back**

**I'll be your levy**

**You are taking me apart like bad glue**

**On a get well card**

**Rachel:**

**It was always you**

**Falling for me**

**Now there's always time**

**Calling for me**

**I'm the light blinking at the end of the road**

**Blink back to let me know**

**Rachel and Santana:**

**I'm a fly that's trapped**

**In a web**

**But I'm thinking that**

**My spider's dead**

**Oh, lonely, lonely little life**

**I could kid myself**

**Thinking that I'm fine**

**Santana:**

**It was always you**

**Falling for me**

**Now there's always time**

**Calling for me**

**I'm the light blinking at the end of the road**

**Blink back to let me know**

**Rachel:**

**That I'm skin and bone**

**Just a cane and rusty throne**

**Santana: **

**Oh, the castle's under siege**

**But the sign outside says "Leave me alone"**

**Rachel:**

**It was always you**

**Falling for me**

**Santana:**

**Now there's always time**

**Calling for me**

**Rachel:**

**I'm the light blinking at the end of the road**

**Blink back to let me know**

**Santana:**

**(It was always you)**

**Rachel:**

**Blink back to let me know**

**Santana:**

**(It was always you)**

Santana and Rachel give each other a hug and Rachel takes a bow, a megawatt smile plastered onto her face.

"That was amazing guys! I've never seen you work so well together!" Mr. Shue exclaims as the girl's take their seats.

"Yeah well, don't get too excited," Santana says.

"Okay, time to cast your votes!" Mr. Shue announces, and everyone begins to write names down on paper. "Oh and you can't vote for yourselves!"

The glee club lets loose a collective groan, and most of them cross out the names they had written.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to users Whenever, tmtbo1, astarvingwriter, gravy, and ZeLuNatic22 for your reviews. They really inspire me to write more, and also give me good ideas for the story. Thanks to everyone who also favorited this story, and to those who added me to their author alerts. I really think it's cool!**

_Songs in this chapter: "Don't Rain On My Parade" Barbra Streisand, "Lucky" Jason Mraz, "Always" Panic! At The Disco_


	4. No More Hiding

"**Words That Cut Like Knives"**

**Chapter Four: No More Hiding**

Santana is blissfully calm as she runs her tongue over the inside of Brittany's cheek. Being here with Brittany is all Santana cares about at the moment. Sure, she hadn't won the dinner to _Breadstix_, but she was enjoying herself now.

_We'll go to Breadstix tomorrow, _Santana thinks silently, her mind wandering to the local restaurant's delectable breadsticks. Remembering what she was doing, Santana runs a tanned hand down Brittany's side, feeling the smooth, warm skin beneath her fingers. Brittany wraps her hands in Santana's dark hair and pulls her closer, both girls breathing heavily. The dark skinned girl smirks and kisses Brittany again, the blonde moaning with pleasure.

"Tana, that feels really nice," she whispers into Santana's ear, and the Latina smiles and sits up straight. She reaches a hand to her back, her fingers eagerly searching for a clasp.

"Want to pop in some sweet valley high tonight?" Santana asks playfully, and then begins to take off her lacy black bra. Before she can fully take the undergarment off, though, the girls hear footfalls coming up the creaky steps, threatening to invade their privacy. Santana's chocolate eyes go wide with the fear of her parents finding she and Brittany like this. With a moment's notice, Santana springs into action.

"Britt, quick! Get your shirt on straight!" Santana hisses, nearly pushing her girlfriend off the bed. "Damn it! I had a feeling they would be home early!"

Brittany tries to look busy by grabbing a magazine off a nearby shelf. She holds the glossy cover up and gasps when she sees the title.

"Wow, the new issue of _Seventeen_! It came to your place early!"

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

"Santana, are you in there?" says a voice, which is somewhat muffled by the door.

"Just a second, Mami," Santana says, recognizing the person's tone. She darts across the room and begins to pull on her shirt. "We were… um,"

"Putting on a fashion show! We have to clean up so you can get in," Brittany chimes in, and Santana smiles to herself. The dark-skinned girl attempts to fix her hair, as it now bears a striking resemblance to a tumbleweed. Not very satisfied with her image in the mirror, but knowing that it was better than it was before, Santana opens her bedroom door and lets her mother in. Brittany is sitting Indian style on Santana's bed, which the blonde had made up, and she waves at the small, Latina woman.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez!" Brittany says cheerily, shooting Santana's mother a megawatt smile. Santana cringes, the grin reminding her of a certain diva she just spent a weekend with.

"_Hola_ Brittany," Mrs. Lopez responds, a kind smile on her face. "It's getting pretty dark out, are you sleeping over?" she asks, and Brittany looks to Santana. Santana winks at the blonde, and then Brittany nods. Mrs. Lopez grins. "Good. In case you girls were wondering, we're having pasta. I'll let you two get on with your, 'fashion show'" Mrs. Lopez says jokingly, and Santana smiles.

"Okay Mami, we need some privacy," Santana says, and Brittany can hear the irritation in her voice.

Mrs. Lopez nods. "Of course, of course. _Cena_ will be ready in an hour or so."

"_Gracias Madre_," Santana says, and closes the door just as her mother leaves.

"I thought she'd never leave," Santana says, leaping on the bed to join Brittany. She rests her chin on the blonde's shoulder, reading the brand new magazine with her. Every so often Brittany asks Santana what a word means, or who the celebrity in the photograph is. Santana answers every question with a smile and a kind voice. It's quiet for a while, neither girl speaking. Brittany silently flips through the glossy pages of the magazine.

"Tana, why don't you tell your parents about us?" Brittany asks, looking at a picture of Megan Fox. Santana sighs and flips to the next page.

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared is all. I don't know how they'll deal with it," she replies, lying down with her hands behind her head. "They always talk about how being gay is sort of weird. I get the feeling that it's frowned upon with them."

Brittany frowns and lays next to her girlfriend, taking Santana's hand in hers. She feels terrible that Santana thought all these things, but Brittany doesn't know how to fix them. All she can do is support Santana in whatever choices she makes.

"It's gonna be okay Tana, I promise," the cheerful blonde says, and then kisses Santana's cheek. "You're their daughter. No matter what, they will always love you."

Santana smiles a smile that lights up Brittany's world. "Thank you Britt-Britt."

XXX

The Lopez family, plus Brittany, are sitting around the oval shaped dining room table, discussing the events and going ons of their day. Brittany asks Cruz, one of Santana's three brothers, to pass the fairy dust. Cruz is the oldest in the family, being a senior in high school, and with striking blue eyes and dark hair, he's the school's #1 heartthrob.

"Brittany, it's called salt," Santana whispers in her ear and giggles, making Brittany smack her on the arm playfully.

"My mom always called it fairy dust," Brittany explains cutely, and Cruz rolls his eyes.

"It's as if you two were dating or something. You spend _way_ too much time with each other," he says as a joke, and Santana's younger brother Diego laughs along with Cruz. Santana freezes up, not moving or saying anything. Brittany doesn't want to hold her hand or ask her if she's okay, so she tries to change the subject.

Santana, on the other hand, feels like her chest is unbearably tight. She turns to Brittany, chocolate eyes open, as her brothers and parents laugh. They eventually return to their dinners, Mrs. Lopez cutting little Robert's meatballs up for him, but time has slowed down for Santana. Every second feels like a lifetime as she looks into Brittany's electric blue eyes, her own eyes flooded with determination. Brittany swallows hard when she sees the look in Santana's eyes.

_She's going to do it,_ Brittany thinks. _She's going to come out. Right now. _

Santana takes a deep breath and her full lips part.

"Actually, we are."

Mrs. Lopez redirects her attention from cutting her son's food to her only daughter. "What was that, mija?" she says, not hearing Santana's words correctly.

"Brittany and I are dating. As in, she's my girlfriend," Santana says with clarity, looking everyone at the table directly in the eyes. No one says anything for a while, but Santana's sees that her mother has her hands pressed together on the tabletop, her lips moving in silent prayer. Her father has his head in his hands, twisting pepper hair in his fingers.

"Have you kissed in a closet yet?" 7-year-old Diego asks, his brown eyes wide with curiosity. Cruz turns to his younger brother and makes a slicing motion at his throat, signaling for Diego to quit it with the questions.

Cruz turns to his sister, who is still looking at their mother with hopeful eyes. "Santana, I think that's great. You should be able to be with whomever you want," he says. Brittany can see Santana's face light up at his words, but then she frowns when her father speaks.

"Nonsense, Santana. Eat your dinner," Mr. Lopez says, his voice low and grumbling. Santana raises and eyebrow and puts her hands on the table.

"Excuse me? Did you hear what I said?" Santana asks, her voice on the verge of a shout. Cruz can see a small tear threatening to roll down his sister's cheek.

"So Santana how's that boy that you were dating? Noah, was it? You should have him over sometime," Mrs. Lopez says calmly, not looking Santana in the eyes.

Santana hits the table with her open hands, leaning across the obstacle to get closer to her mother.

"_Estás bromeando? (Are you kidding me?)_ Mami, I'm not interested in Noah. I told you, I'm dating Brittany."

"Santana, please. You don't love Brittany. She's just your friend, and you're going through a phase. You'll get over it eventually," her father says non-chalantly, waving his daughter away. "Mijo, could you pass the bread?"

"Papi, she's right. Did you even hear what Santana said?" Cruz says quietly, looking at his father with his cobalt blue orbs. "Obviously this is very important to her. So listen!"

"_Basta, cruz y raya, ya basta_, Santana. _(That's enough)_ _No voy a tener este tipo de hablar en mi casa! (I will not have this kind of talk in my house)."_ Mr. Lopez shouts, looking at his daughter with chocolate eyes identical to hers. Brittany can see Santana shake a bit, and she stands up with her and puts a hand on her back. Immediately, Mrs. Lopez stands up and shrieks.

"_Diablo!_"

Santana can feel the rage course through her veins at the sound of her mother's words. Before Brittany or Cruz can do anything, Santana begins to scream at her mother.

"Don't you dare call her that! Don't you ever call her **anything,** **ever**! You monster! How could you do this?" Santana screams, and Cruz grabs her by the waist, attempting to pull her closer to the front door. Santana looks at Brittany, her older brother unable to move her from the spot.

"I thought you said it would be okay?" Santana says, like it's a question. Brittany looks at her with sad blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tana. I didn't think this would happen," Brittany apologizes, heart broken that Santana is going through all this. Why couldn't her parents just accept her?

"Don't look at my daughter, _skonka!_" Mr. Lopez shouts, pointing to the door. Brittany hangs her head low, tears falling from her eyes, and walks out the door. Santana tries to go after her, but Cruz holds her fast.

"Santana, mija, if you go after her, consider yourself no longer a part of this family," Mr. Lopez says, sitting back down and eating his dinner. All Santana can do is watch as her entire life crumbles down before her. Everything she ever knew lay at her feet, in ruins.

"Mami? Please, please tell me I can stay," Santana says, her eyes pleading. She has her hands clasped together. "Please Mami."

Mrs. Lopez takes a deep breath and gives her daughter a once over with cold, dark eyes.

"Santana, come back when you get this out of your head," she says, and picks up Robert's dinner plate to put in the kitchen.

"Come on Snix, let's go," Cruz says, but Santana won't move. A rouge tear rolls down her cheek, and Cruz can feel her shaking in his arms. Seeing that she isn't going to move, he picks her up and takes her outside. Brittany perks up and runs over to Santana when she sees her in Cruz's arms.

"Mami, please," she hears Santana say, and Cruz sets her down on the grass. Brittany puts Santana's head on her shoulder, letting her cry.

"Brittany, they… they kicked me out," Santana says, like she had just realized it.

Brittany sighs, brushing a piece of dark hair out of Santana's eyes. "I know sweetie. I know. It's gonna be okay."

Santana looks up at her girlfriend, her heavy make up smeared and trails of tears running down her face. "Promise?"

"Pinkie promise," Brittany agrees, holding out her little finger for Santana to link hers to. Santana smiles and takes her pinkie, trusting that it will be alright.

XXX

Santana walks down the halls of McKinley High, chin up and fists down. Ever since the incident two days ago, she has been living with Brittany. Brittany's parents were nice enough, but they didn't let Santana and Brittany sleep in the same room. Santana wanted to tell the Pierces that it wasn't like she could get their daughter pregnant, but they were gracious hosts so the fiery Latina bit back her tongue.

The dark skinned Cheerio is still in shock, still not fully processing what had happened. She saw and heard everything, but it was like a dream. She kept hoping that she would wake up in her room, with Cruz banging on her door to get her up for school, not on Brittany's couch. Still, at least it was a welcoming environment, more so than her own home at the moment.

"Santana!"

Santana turns around, a confused look on her face, to see her older brother running down the hallway. She has half a mind to ignore him and get to glee club, but she's curious as to what the blue-eyed boy wants.

"Santana, there you are," Cruz says, walking up to his sister. "This is for you."

He holds out a small Cheerios duffel bag, the material sides bulging out like there is a lot in there. He drops the bag into Santana's arm..

"What is this?"

"It's some clothes and other stuff for you. I grabbed it this morning while Mami and Papi were distracted. I hope it helps," he says, pulling Santana aside.

"Where are you staying?"

Santana looks up at him with dark eyes, and he knows that she's seeing if he sincerely cares.

"Brittany's," she says, and slings the duffel bag over her shoulder. "Thanks Cruz. This is really cool."

Santana stands on her toes and reaches her arms around her brother's neck. Cruz smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"If you ever need anything, just give me a call," he says, and disappears into the crowd.


End file.
